Dawn and Mack
Dawn and Mack is the romantic/friendship pairing of Dawn Harper and Mack in Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. They have been each other's crushes since Scaredy Dance but have remained as friends without taking dating seriously. Dawn and Mack are portrayed by Lizzy Greene and Lincoln Melcher. Moments Scaredy Dance Mack asks Dawn out to the Edgewood dance. When Dawn and Mack attend the Edgewood Halloween dance. Dawn's wearing a polka dotted Jack in the Box costume, whereas Mack is dressed in a cheese head costume. Mack invites her to dance, but Dawn declines because her costume is difficult to move in an she can't dance. They eventually move to the dance floor, and the spotlight is directed on them. The crowd prompts them to dance, but Dawn hides away in her box. Mack becomes upset and hurt and assumes she does not want to dance. Resenting her actions, Dawn eventually removes the box and wishes she was more like her eccentric brother, Nicky, considering that he does not concern over what people think of him. Dawn admits to Mack that she personally believes that she is not a good dancer, and she asks him for a second chance to which Mack agrees. Dawn shows of her wacky dances moves, and Mack joins along. The Secret During the Circle of Trust, Dawn confesses that she has a crush on Mack. Her brothers tease her for liking him saying, "Dawn loves Mack!" When Dawn and Mack are at their lockers the following day at school, they are met by a group of laughing students. Dawn's focus drifts from her History textbook to the loud laughter that echoes throughout the hallway, and they in unison, they say the very words she dreads to hear: "Dawn loves Mack!" She conceals herself inside locker out of embarrasment, but Mack is confused by the predicament. Dawn blackmails her brothers with a text blast at lunch for telling her secret, and a message of all their secrets is sent to the kids at their school. Mack is at the Get Sportier fashion show and is looking at his phone when Dawn text blasts everyone that she does like Mack, he says "Oh" and smiles. Piggy, Piggy, Piggy & Dawn * Mack wants to hangout with Dawn after school, playing soccer and Dawn misses the quads' puppet show to spend time with Mack. * The boys try to threaten Mack into staying away from Dawn. * Dawn and Mack partner together for a puppet show against Dawn's brothers. Quad Court * Dawn at first tries to defend Mack when it's shown that Mack is the prankster. The Quad-Plex * Dawn says Mack is her movie buddy. * Mack and Dawn plan to go see a movie together. * Dawn is disappointed when she believes that Mack betrayed their movie buddy pact but later realizes that Mack wasn't going to see the movie without her. Ye Olde Hand Holde * Dawn asks Mack on a date to the Ren Fair and Mack smiles and says yes. * Mack and Dawn go on their 1st date together. * Mack tries so hard to impress Dawn that he lets Dawn's brothers trick him into putting a heavy knight armor costume. * Dawn admits that even though she and Mack like each other, they're just friends and are not ready to date seriously. Similiarities and Differences * Dawn has blonde hair, Mack has brown hair. * Dawn is a female, Mack is a male. * They're both terrible dancers. * They both play soccer. Quotes Trivia * Dawn and Mack seem to have a good time whenever they're together, and they are not afraid to get a little crazy. * Dawn admits that she really likes Mack in The Secret. * It's shown in Ye Olde Hand Holde, Mack returns Dawn's feelings. Category:Dawn Category:Pairings Category:Mack Category:Dawn's Boyfriends Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3